


We Were Too Young

by alurringmind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Bottom!Harry, Brat Harry Styles, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Direction One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson, dom!Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, sub!Harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alurringmind/pseuds/alurringmind
Summary: Louis expected that to satiate Harry. Much to his dismay, it did not. They ran late to the interview, as Harry decided to take his time showering and picking out clothes. During the interview, he kept talking over the other boys, avoiding questions, goofing off, and making countless sexual innuendos. Management chastised him several times, but it didn't stop there. In the dressing room after the interview, the boys were all sitting on the couch as Harry was wrestling Niall to the ground after ruining Liam's new shoes and fucking up Zayn's hair.He was gonna get it.Or,A dirty smut about Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles.(This is my first smut, let me know how I did!)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	We Were Too Young

One Direction entered the limelight at a young age, and from that day forward, they struggled to cope with the immense pressure they felt. Each of the boys had their quirks and things that helped them gain back some control they lost in their new, crazy, unpredictable, stressful life. 

For Harry and Louis specifically, the pressure felt even more suffocating. Hiding both their sexuality and relationship from the public eye, the two boys--now men were constantly stressed. However, since it was Harry and Louis, they knew each other so amazingly well and found peace in each other. Louis knew that when Harry was at his worst, he was annoying, loud, bouncing off the walls, and snippy. He also knew that on these occasions, Harry needed to be reminded he was being a brat. He needed to remember who he belonged to. He needed to be embarrassed and punished in order to calm down. In Louis' case, Harry knew Louis was at his breaking point when he was cranky. He'd spaz out at the other boys, or on rare occasions their management, saying rude and nasty things. Harry knew that Louis needed to take full control and use Harry, deny Harry until he cries, and make him cum on his command. On this particular day, Harry was unbearable. He refused to get out of bed the first three times he was asked by Niall, so Liam (thank GOD) stepped in and pulled him out of bed. 

"Harry, get it together mate. Go get changed, we have an interview in an hour." Liam exclaimed, pulling the cover off of him.

"Don't wanna, 'm tired. Want Lou."

"Louis is with Zayn. Let's go. Don't make me call him"

"Mmmmm, don't wanna."

"Don't make me do it, Haz"

"Piss off!"

"You asked for it, mate" Liam sighs, picking up Harry and throwing him over his shoulder. He walks out of Louis and Harry's shared room and into his and Liam's room, Harry complaining and squirming in an attempt to get free. He opens the door, finding Zayn and Louis smoking on the porch.  
"Lou," Liam says, staring at him plainly, "He refused to get up. Please tell him to get ready."  
"Harry, you heard what Liam said, lad. Come on. We've gotta go soon." Louis says, searching for Harry's eyes, but they stay fixed on the ground as he picks at his fingers.  
"I woke up to a cold and empty bed." He mutters, finding Louis's eyes. Louis's stern gaze goes soft, standing up to retrieve his boyfriend from Liam's arms.  
"Come on Haz, let's get dressed," he says, pulling him by his arms to their shared room.

Harry stumbles forward, following Louis and whining. As soon as Louis opens the door for Harry, he pushes Louis against the wall and drops to his knees, beginning to fumble with his boyfriend's belt. "Please Lou, let me suck you. Please, want you to fuck my throat. P-please I'll be a good boy, please" he begs, staring up at Louis's eyes.  
"Harry, we have an interview. Knock it off." Louis replies, sternly, pulling at his hair, emitting a whine from the younger boy's throat.  
"Daddy please, need you so bad. I promise I-I'll behave. I'll get dressed after. Please Lou." he whines again, mouthing at his cock over his jeans. Louis sighs, undoing his belt as Harry's eyes brighten at the sight. 

"Alright baby, make it quick. Hands behind your back." Louis pulls down his pants and boxers, revealing his hardening cock to Harry. Harry's mouth finds Louis' cock immediately, licking a stripe from the base to tip, then licking the lip like a lollypop. He looks up to Louis, pupils blown and desperately waiting for his throat to be fucked. Louis runs his hand through Harry's hair again, gripping more between his fingers as his other hand grazes his face, thumb brushing over his lip. "Open" Louis commands, pulling on his bottom lip. Harry's mouth opens and is immediately filled with Louis' thick cock. He begins thrusting slowly but roughly, watching his boy's eyes fill with tears as he takes what he's given.

"Fuck Haz, such a good boy, taking my cock like this." Louis moans out, picking up his pace slightly, tightening his grip on Harry's hair causing Harry to whine around his member. He looks up to Louis, the tears from his eyes now streaming down his face. "Yeah, you like that you little slut? Huh? Like it when Daddy manhandles you?" Louis groans, watching Harry's face light up at the praise. "So pretty like this. Could fuck your pretty little face all day. What would everyone say if they saw pretty little Harry Styles on his knees with a throat stuffed with cock, huh? Begging for it?" he says, as Harry whines, eyes rolling back, loosening his body further for Louis to use. Louis chuckles, thrusting deeper into Harry's mouth, the tip hitting his throat, causing Harry to gag and cry out.

"Yeah baby, choke on it. Are you daddy's good boy? Hmm?" Louis moans as Harry sputters and gags on his cock, spit dripping down his chin, eyes pouring our tears, face beat red and hair messy. Louis pulls out, earning a desperate whine from Harry, who was following after his cock. Louis grabs Harry's throat, causing Harry to look up. "Don't be greedy. Greedy boys don't get to cum" Louis says sternly, panic setting in Harry's eyes. "D-daddy please I-I need it. Need it. Please please please." he replies, resting his face against Louis' thigh, looking up.

"Need what, darling? Use your words", he grips Harry's hair again, forcing his head up to face Louis, stroking his cock inches from his face. "Y-your cum. Please daddy. Wanna make you feel good please." He whines out, and Louis thinks he sees his mouth water. He shoves his cock in his mouth again, thrusting to make his boy choke. He feels Harry moan around his cock, enjoying it as much as Louis was. He continues fucking his throat as he feels that ball of tightness grow in his stomach. "Fuck angel, gonna make me cum. So fucking pretty like this." Louis moans out, earning a cry from Harry as he cums down his throat with a loud "Ugh, fuck baby, so good for me". Harry swallows and moans loudly, body shaking as he leans his forehead on Louis's thigh, gaining back his breath.

Louis looks down to Harry, who is hiding his face in embarrassment. "What's wrong, angel? Did I hurt you?" Louis asks, bending down to meet Harry.

"N-no. Um, I-I'm okay" he mutters, leaning into Louis, blushing head to toe.

"Use your words baby, what's going on?" he tilts Harry's head up, watching his emerald eyes avoid his at all costs.

"Came in my pants." He replies, turning red. Louis giggles, kissing Harry's forehead and standing up, picking up Harry by the armpits as well.

"Holy shit baby, that's hot. Come on now, go get dressed. We've gotta go"

\--

Louis expected that to satiate Harry. Much to his dismay, it did not. They ran late to the interview, as Harry decided to take his time showering and picking out clothes. During the interview, he kept talking over the other boys, avoiding questions, goofing off, and making countless sexual innuendos. Management chastised him several times, but it didn't stop there. In the dressing room after the interview, the boys were all sitting on the couch as Harry was wrestling Niall to the ground after ruining Liam's new shoes and fucking up Zayn's hair.

He was gonna get it.

"Louis, please do something. He's driving me mad." Liam asks, eyes pleading for a minute of calmness amidst the chaos. Zayn looks over, nodding at Harry who was chasing Niall, a water gun in hand. 

"Harry, get over here, NOW," Louis says sternly, causing Harry to stop in his tracks and walk over to Louis. "Sit. Calm the fuck down." He spits, giving Harry a glare and walking out for a cigarette with Zayn.

When he returns, however, Harry is stradling Liam on the ground, who is just trying to FaceTime with his family.  
"HARRY! What did I just say?" Louis yells, causing everyone to look up to Louis. He walks over, pulling Harry up and pushing him onto the couch behind him.  
"Sit the FUCK down. I will not tell you again. Do you want me to bend you over my knee in front of everyone?" he exclaims, raising an eyebrow, watching Harry go silent and red. "That's what I thought. Knock it off".

The car ride back to the hotel is blissfully peaceful, to say the least. The boys are all chatting amongst themselves as Harry sat in Louis lap silent, staring out the window. Within a few minutes, Harry was sucking at Louis neck, silent whines falling from his mouth. Louis pulls Harry off by his hair, gripping his jaw and looking into his desperate, dark eyes.  
"Open your fucking mouth" Louis whispers, and Harry obliges, eyes not leaving his boyfriend's. Louis spits into his mouth and closes his jaw with his hand. Harry blushes nervously, and feels his cock stir against Louis' thigh. Harry hides his face in the nape of Louis' neck, and Louis whispers, "Stop being naughty. You're being punished when we get back. Be good and I might let you cum tonight."

\--

As soon as they arrive back at their room, Louis shoves a nervous Harry onto the bed and says "Strip. Now." to which Harry excitedly does, as Louis gets the lube from his bag. He sits on the bed and pats his lap for Harry to climb onto, face down, ass up. He feels Harry sigh into the bed as Louis' hands start to knead his asscheeks.  
"How many do you think you deserve for being bad today?" Louis asks, curious to Harry's answer.  
"D-dunno. Please daddy w-want you. Need you to touch me. Please." he whines, earning a harsh slap on his thigh.  
"Tsk-tsk" Louis says, running his fingers down his back and kneading his ass again roughly, causing Harry to gasp and moan.  
"What's got you so worked up like this, princess? Hmm?"  
"You daddy. Please. Need you." Harry moans out, hips thrusting slightly forward. "P-please daddy, please I-I need you so bad please" he whines out again, and Louis feels him start crying. He soothes him by caressing his lower back.  
"Alright princess, sh sh sh. Daddy's got you. We're gonna do 15, okay?"  
"Please" he immediately replies, earning a chuckle from Louis.

Louis hand swats at Harry's bum, causing him to moan out a "One". He rubs his hand over the mark he made, lifting it up to lay another harsher slap onto the pale boy's bum. "Two" Harry gasps out. An immediate slap follows after, Harry croaking out "F-fuck, three", and Louis says sternly "Hey. Watch your mouth. Do you want to cum at all tonight?" he asks, slapping Harry's bum twice, leaving the boy breathless, squirming and whining out "S-sorry daddy. Four. Five." 

Slaps six, seven and eight come between Louis teasing Harry by kissing his bum, biting into and licking it. Harry was a bloody mess, gasping and letting out breathy moans. Nine follows right after eight, leaving Harry gasping from surprise. Louis teases Harry's hole with a dry finger as he lays down smack number ten. Harry lets out a girly, high-pitched "Oh" as he spills all over the front of Louis' pants, and cries into the mattress.

"Twice in one day baby, wow. You're all desperate for it, aren't you?" Louis says, smirk apparent in his voice. Harry moans incoherently as he's flipped over onto his back. Louis spreads his legs, admiring how his pale skin, covered in tattoos, turned red from the heat of his orgasm. His pupils were blown wide, breathing heavy, looking at Louis like nothing else existed on planet earth.

"Color, baby?" Louis asks, not breaking eye contact.

"Green. Please daddy, need you. Wanna feel you. Please." he pleads, spreading his legs impossibly wider in front of Louis. Louis smiles fondly, lubing up three fingers as he leaves open-mouthed kisses and purple marks town Harry's chest, his stomach, his happy trail, and hipbones. He slowly pushes a finger inside Harry, who immediately relaxed under his touch. He builds up to a steady pace, slipping in another finger, making Harry gasp at the feeling. Louis was purposely avoiding his prostate, frustrating him. He scissored his fingers, stretching Harry's hole, earning desperate groans from his boy.

"Daddy, please, n-need it. Please" he cries, gripping the sheets in an attempt to be good.

"Use your words, needy little princess. What do you want?"

"M-my button daddy, touch it, please. Need it." 

Louis curves his fingers up, hitting his prostate, sighing happily as Harry's back arched and he moaned out "Y-yeah right there, f-fuck me please, I'm ready daddy please". Louis audibly laughs at Harry's desperation this time, continuing to nail Harry's prostate with his fingers. He continues until Harry is crying out "C-can I? Please? G-gonna cum daddy please let me-" and is cut off by a high-pitched whine as Louis pulls his fingers out, kissing his thighs, as Harry mumbles brokenly, clenching his hole trying to chase his orgasm.

Louis waits until Harry's calmed down to lube up his cock, push Harry's knees into his chest, and push the tip of his cock in. Harry's eyes squeeze shut, mouth open in a silent moan as Louis's bottoms out.

"So tight for me princess, fuck. Make daddy feel so good." Louis groans, slowly thrusting into Harry's tight, wet, silky walls. Harry begins moaning at the feeling of Louis's cock, finally inside him. He moans out "S-shit, so fucking good daddy, yes", causing Louis to throw one of Harry's legs over his shoulder, grip his throat, and begin pounding into him. Harry's eyes well up with tears as Louis groans into his ear lowly "SO fucking naughty and needy, baby boy. I told you to watch your fucking mouth, but you don't listen. Hm? Bad boys don't get it gentle, but you know that", Louis doesn't know if it's the words, the hand gripping his throat tightly, or the new angle, but Harry is proper wrecked, letting out little 'uh uh uh', 'daddy yes' and 'please' noises as Louis' forcefully fucks him into another world.

Louis giggles and mimics Harry's sounds in his ear. "Daddy, please, yes" he mocks high pitched, "Wow princess, you really like that, huh? You like it rough like this?" Louis grunts out, watching tears fall from Harry's eyes, unable to respond other than a high pitched moan and a nod.

"So fucking pretty for me, Haz. What if everybody knew how dirty you were baby? Practically begging to be wrecked like this, weren't you?" Louis moans, building up to his release listening to Harry cry out like that.

"P-please. Daddy, s-so good." is all Harry can manage out between his broken high pitched 'uh' noises.

"Like being daddy's slut? Hmm? Whose hole is this, princess? Who owns you?" Louis asks, grunting, repressing his own release.

"Y-yours daddy i-it's yours" Harry cries, throwing his head back as Louis squeezes his throat again.

"Want you to cum on my cock baby. Come on let me see how pretty you look cumming all over daddy's cock like a good boy"

Harry's body tightens, and two strokes later, he cums with a loud "Daddy!", Louis not far behind, spilling into his hole, riding out their orgasms slowly. He pulls out, lays next to Harry and pulls his boy into his chest, kissing all over his face, making Harry giggle.

"So beautiful, Haz. Always"

"I'm sorry for being bad, Lou" Harry admits, turning around to hide his face in his chest. Louis combs his fingers through Harry's hair, soothing the boy.

"It's okay, baby. We all act out sometimes."

"Love you, Lou"

"I love you too Haz, More than you'll ever know."


End file.
